Falcon and the Crane
by sci-fi.geekazoid
Summary: It has been two years since Adam, Kira, Tori and the others helped the Overdrive Rangers... What new trials and tribulations await our heroes?
1. Chapter 1

POWER RANGERS

THE FALCON AND THE CRANE

It's been nearly 2 years since Adam Park and Kira Ford aided the Operation Overdrive Rangers in their battle against Thrax... the son of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa

**HAYLEY****'S CYBERSPACE**

Dr Tommy Oliver is sat at the counter within Hayley's Cyberspace, looking at a newspaper, depressed at what he is reading when he is approached by his close friend; Hayley Johnson who looks at him with concern.

"Tommy, what's wrong?" she asks

"Kira's getting married, unfortunately, it doesn't say who she's marrying!" responds Tommy

"Good for Kira, why has it got you so depressed?"

"They're all making lives' for themselves; even you and Billy, and here I am still single!"

"Tommy, you will find someone, hey, I know, why don't you come with me and Billy to Angel Grove for the weekend, I'm going to meet Billy's dad, and Billy's going to meet my cousin!"

"Hayley, Billy knew your cousin from school!" responds Tommy, smirking

"How do you know?" wonders Hayley

"I saved the world with the both of them!" he responds quietly

"You mean???"

"She was a pink!"

"Oh my god!"

"And you Hayley, are an honorary pink!"

"Oh? Why pink?"

"We had a yellow Ranger remember!" smirks Tommy

"Touché, does Billy know he knows her?" wonders Hayley

"No, the only guy lucky enough to know she is your cousin is me!"

"Oh that's good to know, I still can't believe I caught you and her in bed together!"

"At least we were just sleeping"

"Just sleeping? Thomas James Oliver, I caught her straddling your legs!" responds Hayley quietly

"Ok, ok, I was asleep, she was enjoying herself" responds Tommy with a smirk

**HOME OF KIRA FORD, ANGEL GROVE**

Kira Ford is sat in her living room, thinking over the past few years and the new man in her life

'_I can't believe I'm engaged, least of all to __**him**__, I am so happy, I just wish I could tell everyone! I better get to the Cybercafé so I can speak to Miss H.' _she thought to herself, before getting up and putting on her yellow leather coat

**ANGEL GROVE CYBERCAFÉ (****Formally Angel Grove Youth Centre) 30 MINS LATER**

Kira is walking into the Cybercafé, heading straight to the counter, she notices the owner flirting with a late 20's black female

"Rocky, am I gonna die of thirst here?" asks Kira

"Sorry Kira, let me introduce you to an old friend of mine, Kira Ford, meet Aisha Campbell!"

"Hi Kira, nice to meet you"

"You too, it's always nice to meet a predecessor!"

"What do you mean?"

"Ask Adam!" smirks Kira as Rocky puts a banana smoothie on the counter for Kira

"Ish, she was one of Tommy's bunch!" interrupts Rocky

"How is he?" asks Aisha?

"Oh he's good, he's still teaching, I don't know about the whole ranger stuff though" she responds quietly

"He better keep out of it!" orders Aisha

"Yeah, anyway is she here at all?"

"Yeah, she's just down there, why? What's wrong?" wonders Rocky

"I don't know if you read in the papers Rock, but I'm engaged!"

"I did see that, congratulations kiddo!" responds Rocky

"Thanks, I just need her advice on something!"

"Well stop hanging around here yapping, go talk to her!" responds Aisha as Kira heads off smirking

"Rocky, don't flirt too much!" she shouts as she heads over to a familiar face

"Hey Kira, what's up?"

"I know he told you he wanted to marry me, and I know you suggested he does it sooner rather than later!"

"Yes I did!"

"We are getting married, I just need to know something personal!"

"What's that?"

"Tommy Oliver!"

"What about him?"

"Do you still love him?"

"Kira, I'll never stop, but when my cousin walked in on us one time!"

"Whoa, did you just say your cousin walked in on you?"

"Yes, Tommy was asleep, but he looked so handsome and so peaceful, I wanted to wake him up to something special!" she responded with a wink

"Down girl!" laughs Kira "What happened when your cousin left?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Come on, we can talk with Aisha as well!"

"She's here?"

"Yeah, she's at the counter flirting with Rocky!"

"ROCKFORD MIGUEL DESANTOS!!!" she yells, storming up to the counter as Rocky hides in the back of the café

**HOME OF DR DAVID CRANSTON; 2-DAYS-LATER**

David is in the kitchen, in front of the cooker, trying to make an outstanding meal for three people when he hears a knock at the front door, turning down the heat on the cooker, he heads to the door, upon opening it, he finds his son stood there with Hayley.

"Hello Billy, it is agreeable to see you again!"

"And you sir, may I introduce you to my beloved girlfriend Ms Hayley Johnson!"

"Hello sir, it is an honor to meet you!" says Hayley, putting her hand out for him to shake

"The honor is mine Hayley, and please feel free to call me David or father!" responds David "Please come in!"

"Thank you father!" responds Billy as he allows Hayley to enter first

= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =

_**WHO IS MISS H.???**__** KIM HART OR KAT HILLARD**_


	2. Chapter 2

POWER RANGERS

THE FALCON AND THE CRANE

It's been nearly 2 years since Adam Park and Kira Ford aided the Operation Overdrive Rangers in their battle against Thrax... the son of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa

=-=-=-=-=-=

**ANGEL GROVE CYBERCAFÉ – SAME TIME**

Tommy is walking into the cybercafé, when he notices Aisha sat at the counter and Rocky behind the counter, flirting with her, not wanting them to know he was at the door, he walks to where the computers are, hoping to be able to use one, logging on, he goes onto his aol account

_**Falcon**_ is online

_ZACKMAN_ is online

_**PteraCrane **_is online

**TyrannoDragon** is online

**TyrannoDragon:**_Hey Bro, how you been?_

_ZACKMAN:Hey T-Bone, long time no chat_

_**PteraCrane:**__Tommy? OMG it's been too long, where have you been all my life?_

_**Falcon:**__Hey Kim, I missed you too, I've just been in Reefside, Zack, Jase, how are you two?_

**TyrannoDragon:**_I'm good bro, so is my step-sister, you did well with training her to be a ranger!_

_**Falcon:**__Step-sister?_

_**PteraCrane:**__He means Kira_

_**Falcon:**__Bloody hell, she was my best student!_

**TyrannoDragon:**_Cool, anyway, I better go, come on Zack, you said you would help with baby nursery_

**TyrannoDragon** has logged off

_ZACKMAN:Alright, T-Man, Kimmie, I'm outta here, "Asta Lasagna!"_

_ZACKMAN has logged off_

_**Falcon:**__I've really missed you 'my beautiful crane'_

_**PteraCrane:**__I've missed you too 'my handsome falcon', where are you right now?_

_**Falcon:**__Angel Grove, I see they've changed the old Youth Centre!"_

_**PteraCrane:**__OMG!!!_

_**Falcon:**__What?_

_**PteraCrane:**__………_

_**Falcon:**__Kim?_

_**PteraCrane:**__Are you in the Cybercafé right now?_

_**Falcon:**__Yep, oh, your cousin has a boyfriend_

_**PteraCrane:**__Cool, what is he like?_

_**Falcon:**__Not me, that's for sure, you know her new boyfriend, he is a nice guy!_

_**PteraCrane:**__Thomas James Oliver, you had better tell me his name or I swear I am going to kill you!_

_**Falcon:**__Ok Kim, her boyfriend is Billy!_

_**PteraCrane:**__Awwww, I can just see that working_

_**Falcon:**__I'd like to see you again Kim, where are you?_

_**PteraCrane:**__If I tell you, you'll have to buy me a drink!_

_**Falcon:**__I can agree to that! So where are you?_

_**PteraCrane:**__I'm approximately 5 computers down on your left_

Tommy reads this and his eyes widen, he looks left and there sat in front of a computer is the love of Tommy's life, Kimberley Ann Hart

_**Falcon:**__My God, beautiful doesn't even qualify today, Kim, you look gorgeous!_

_**PteraCrane:**__Tommy Oliver, are you flirting with me?_

_**Falcon:**__Yes, is it working?_

_**PteraCrane:**__Buy me a drink_

_**Falcon:**__Ok, what would you like?_

_**PteraCrane:**__Strawberry and Mango smoothie_

_**Falcon:**__You got it_

Tommy prepares to head to the counter to buy Kim her smoothie when he notices Billy and Hayley walking in.

_**Falcon:**__Billy_ _and Hayley just walked in_

_**PteraCrane:**__Sh*t, she can't know I'm in here!_

_**Falcon:**__She will do soon beautiful_

_**PteraCrane:**__How do you know?_

_**Falcon:**__She's looking right at you!_

_**PteraCrane:**__Sh*t… Tommy, I am begging you now… help me!_

_**Falcon:**____Go outside, you'll see my jeep, it's the only one there, get in it, I'll join you in a minute_

_**PteraCrane:**__Where would we go?_

_**Falcon:**__You let me worry about that_

_**PteraCrane:**__Yes oh winged lord of the skies_

_**Falcon:**__If I'm the winged lord of the skies, then I claim you for my lady!_

_**PteraCrane:**__Tommy, please don't joke like that!_

_**Falcon:**__Go outside and get in my jeep, I'll prove to you I'm not joking_

_**PteraCrane:**__Ok, I'm going, just don't take too long!_

_**Falcon:**__I won't, hurry, she's walking towards you_

_**PteraCrane:**__Ok, I'm going… I love you_

_**Falcon:**__I love you too_

_**PteraCrane **__has logged off_

Tommy smiles to himself as he logs off and does a disappearing act, Hayley looks around to see if she could find Tommy anywhere but unfortunately he is no where to be found.

**HOME OF ROBERT AND EMILY OLIVER – 10 MINUTES LATER**

Tommy is opening the door to his parent's home, letting Kim enter before him.

"So where are your parents?" wonders Kim

"They're living in Los Angeles now-a-days, I bought the house off them, I don't know why, I just figured I might move back here some day" he responds

"So you're alone here?" she asks

"Yeah, pretty much!"

"Good!" she responds, shutting the door behind Tommy and kissing him, roughly, Tommy begins to unbutton Kim's blouse, as she takes off Tommy's jacket and takes his t-shirt out of his combat pants as he undoes her skirt and pulls it down.

**ANGEL GROVE CYBERCAFÉ**

"I could have sworn that she was here not more than 10 minutes ago!" screams Hayley

"Hayley, relax, I believe I know two people who may be able to help us" replies Billy, walking over to the counter "Rockford Miguel De Santos… it is agreeable to see you again!" Rocky turns around and finds a familiar man in a blue shirt stood next to a red head

"Billy? Billy Cranston?" wonders Rocky

"The very same, allow me to introduce my beautiful girlfriend, Hayley Johnson"

"Hello Hayley, welcome to my humble cybercafé!"

"Not so humble from the looks of it, do you mind if I call you Rocky?"

"No, I don't mind, everyone does, but how did you know?"

"The guy who introduced me to Billy often spoke of you!"

"Oh? And who spoke of this red clad _Ape_?"

"You'll probably know him as the _Falcon_!"

"Tommy Oliver?" wonders Aisha "I'm Aisha Campbell, they call me the _Bear_"

"Nice to meet you Aisha, you haven't seen a small brunette around here anywhere have you?"

"There's a lot of small brunette's around here, you need to be specific!"

"I think she was the heart of your group!"

"Kim Hart is your cousin?" wonders Billy

"Surprise!" responds Hayley, smirking

"Does Tommy know?" wonders Billy

"Yep, he found out the hard way!"

"Oh? How?" wonders Aisha

"I literally mean he found out the _**hard **_way!"

"He was in bed with her at the time?" wonders Aisha

"Yep!" responds Hayley

"Girl, we need to talk, come with me!" orders Aisha, dragging Hayley away

"I'll be back soon sweetie!" responds Hayley

"Ok baby!" replies Billy, who walks over to the counter, to talk to Rocky "So, do you know where Kim might have gone?"

"No, but I think she might have left with a spiky haired bloke!"

"She's gone with Tommy!"

"WHAT???" yells Rocky, shocked "Tommy was in here?"

"Apparently so!"

"Let's go get him!" orders Rocky "Let me just get someone to cover for me"

"No Rocky, you stay here!"

"But…"

"Rocky, I doubt our fearless leader and his beloved Crane need you to spread what is happening between them to the entire Ranger community!" orders Billy

"Ok, I understand, but let's not interrupt them, they need time alone!"

"Agreed!" responds Billy as Hayley and Aisha return to them

"So, do you have any idea where Kim has gone?" wonders Hayley

"As a matter of fact we do!" responds Billy

"Where?" she asks

"She's gone to jump Tommy!" responds Rocky

"He was in here?" wonders Hayley "I thought I saw him!" she continues "If they're where I think they are, doing what I think they're doing, I would rather stay here!" she says, not noticing a young couple walking up behind her

"Who are you talking about?" the girl asks, Hayley turns around and notices Kira stood there with Adam Park "Hayley, god it's been so long!" she continues, giving Hayley a hug

"Hi Kira, how are you?" wonders Hayley

"I'm good, thanks, Hayley; this is Adam, my fiancé"

"Hi Hayley, Kira's told me about you!"

"Nothing bad I hope!"

"Nope, nothing bad"

"So what's this about Doctor O?"

"We believe Tommy and Kim have gone off to jump each other's bones!" responds Rocky

"Rockford Miguel De Santos, was there any need to say that out loud?" complains Kira

"Yeah, I'm still scarred from the last time I saw them together!"

"What do you mean Hayley?"

"Not long after the Island where Tommy found your Dino Gem sank, he went to Florida to see Kim, I was there for the same reason, and I just walked in on her as she was straddling his legs!"

"Wait a sec, she told me that her…" replies Kira suddenly realizing "Hayley, please tell me I'm right!"

"Depends… what are you right about?" responds Hayley

"You're Kim's cousin!"

"Oh that, you're right!" responds Hayley, smirking

"Does anyone know where Tommy's parent's house is?" wonders Rocky?

"Yeah… Kim!" replies Billy

"We could always try tracking her!" suggests Hayley walking over to a computer

"Hayley, wait!" responds Billy "I suggest we give them some privacy!"

"Oh, ok, but if neither of them get in touch within three hours, I'm finding them!" orders Hayley

"That's fine, but let's give them both a chance"

"Ok"

**HOME OF ROBERT AND EMILY OLIVER – ****2 HOURS 30 MINUTES LATER**

Kim and Tommy are in Tommy's old bedroom, both naked and sweating

"Oh my god!" smirked Kim "That was unbelievable!"

"Yeah, you were great, weren't you!" responded Tommy, wrapping his arms around his petite lover

"Tommy, I don't want it to just be about sex between the two of us!"

"Kim, I told you before, I'm claiming you as my winged lady, I don't want anyone else, I want…" he said before being interrupted by Kim's lips on his

"Tell me you love me!" responds Kim as she slowly moves away

"I love you Kimberley Ann Hart!"

"I love you too Thomas James Oliver!" responded Kim, slowly moving down on Tommy when suddenly Tommy's phone goes off, he motions for Kim to be quiet while she takes him in her mouth, Tommy answers his cell phone

"Tommy Oliver!"

"_**Tommy, where are you?**_"

"I'm at my folks old place, why, what's wrong Hayleeeeeeeeeeeeeeey" responds Tommy as Kim uses her teeth on Tommy's member

"_**I'll call you back, you're busy… just don't break my cousin's heart or I'll have to kill you!**_" unbeknownst to Hayley, Kim took the phone off Tommy and disconnected the call

"I love her, but she really has bad timing!"

"Yeah she does, but just between you and me, I love you!"

"I'm glad to hear it!" replies Kim as she sits on Tommy's face and lets him taste her


	3. Chapter 3

POWER RANGERS

THE FALCON AND THE CRANE

It's been nearly 2 years since Adam Park and Kira Ford aided the Operation Overdrive Rangers in their battle against Thrax... the son of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa

=-=-=-=-=-=

**HOME OF ROBERT AND EMILY OLIVER – 2 HOURS 30 MINUTES LATER**

Kim and Tommy are in Tommy's old bedroom, both naked and sweating

"Oh my god!" smirked Kim "That was unbelievable!"

"Yeah, you were great, weren't you!" responded Tommy, wrapping his arms around his petite lover

"Tommy, I don't want it to just be about sex between the two of us!"

"Kim, I told you before, I'm claiming you as my winged lady, I don't want anyone else, I want…" he said before being interrupted by Kim's lips on his

"Tell me you love me!" responds Kim as she slowly moves away

"I love you Kimberley Ann Hart!"

"I love you too Thomas James Oliver!" responded Kim, slowly moving down on Tommy when suddenly Tommy's phone goes off, he motions for Kim to be quiet while she takes him in her mouth, Tommy answers his cell phone

"Tommy Oliver!"

"_**Tommy, where are you?**_"

"I'm at my folks old place, why, what's wrong Hayleeeeeeeeeeeeeeey" responds Tommy as Kim uses her teeth on Tommy's member

"_**I'll call you back, you're busy… just don't break my cousin's heart or I'll have to kill you!**_" unbeknownst to Hayley, Kim took the phone off Tommy and disconnected the call

"I love her, but she really has bad timing!"

"Yeah she does, but just between you and me, I love you!"

"I'm glad to hear it!" replies Kim as she sits on Tommy's face and lets him taste her

=-=-=-=-=-=

**THE FOLLOWING MORNING**

Tommy is lay on his side, eyes wide open as he looks at Kim's beautiful face, not one to keep his hands to himself, he lets his hands caress Kim's face which causes Kim's eyes to flutter, she slowly lets her eyes open as she finds Tommy looking at her.

"Hey you"

"Mmmmm, morning Tommy" responds Kim, dreamily

"So, what do you want to do today?" asks Tommy, kissing Kim on the forehead

"We may as well tell the guys!"

"That we're back together? I think Rocky and Aisha know!" responds Tommy as his cell phone goes off "I really should turn that off!" he continues

"Answer it, it might be important!" remarks Kim passing Tommy his phone

"Tommy Oliver" responds Tommy, answering his phone

"_**Hey bro, where are you?**_" asks Jason

"Hey Jase, I'm at my Angel Grove home, why, what's wrong?"

"_**I got a call off Rocky yesterday saying that you left the Cybercafé with a certain short brunette we both know**_"

"I'll make you a deal Jase, you get everyone together at the Cybercafé, and that means Morphin, Zeo and Turbo… even Kira and the Dino Thunders, get them all together and I'll tell you all the truth!"

"_**All right dude, what time? 11?**_"

"Yeah, works for me bro, see you then!" remarks Tommy before hanging up

"What's going on Tommy?"

"We're meeting the gang at 11"

"Good!" remarks Kim "We can tell everyone then!" she continues.

"Kim, I want to ask you something serious!"

"Oh god, this doesn't sound good!" she responds

"It is, trust me, it is a very good thing!" he remarks, "I'm thinking about moving back, and can't really see myself living alone and I was wondering if you would, I don't know… maybe move in with me?" wonders Tommy, Kim's eyes widen in shock

"Tommy, don't say anything you might regret!"

"Kim, I only regret one thing in my life, and that is letting you go, I love you Kimberley Ann Hart, I want to wake up everyday and see your beautiful face staring back at me, I'm not asking you to marry me, but I am asking… no, I am begging you to consider moving in with me."

"I'll give you an answer later, I promise you, just let me think it through"

"Ok, let me know when you're ready, I won't mention it until you do!"

"Thank you Tommy, that's all I ask"

"Come on, let's go get ready, we're meeting with the inquisition at 11!" smirks Tommy, standing up, he picks Kim up bridal style and walks into the bathroom.

**ANGEL GROVE CYBERCAFÉ**** – 11 AM**

Everyone is sat in the cybercafé, waiting for Tommy and Kim to enter, Kira is sat on Adam's lap with her head on his shoulder, Tanya and Zack are in a corner in a heavy discussion regarding music, Jason is tending to Trini who is heavily pregnant with their first child and Hayley, Billy, Rocky and Aisha are at the counter discussing business when in walk Tommy and Kim, holding each other's hand.

"Gee, you'd think we didn't go anywhere!" remarks Kim, causing everyone to look up at them

"I know what you mean, maybe we should leave them to it!" responds Tommy

"You do Doctor Oliver and I am going to have to kill you!" yells Trini

"Trini, oh my god you look so radiant, come on girls, girl time!" orders Kim

"Jason, go over to Tommy, this is girl time!" snarls Trini, Jason moves over to a giggling Tommy.

"Tommy, what have you done to Kim?" wonders Jason

"Nothing… much" remarks Tommy "why?"

"She seems different!" replies Adam

"You got laid!" yells Trini, loudly; luckily, the place was closed apart from the former rangers.

"Who did sweetie?" yells Jason

"KIM GOT SOME!" yells Kira in response

"Is that true Kim?" asks Jason

"Yeah!" she responds honestly "And instead of walking in on us, Hayley, just happened to call at a bad time"

"Kimmie, I know this will sound like a daft question but who is he?" asks Zack, not seeing the smirk on Tommy's face

"Give you one guess Zachary" she responds sweetly

"Thomas James Oliver you old hound!" shrieks Zack

"Now leave me alone Zack or I'll have to beat all five of you on the mat!" responds Tommy, sternly

"Tommy, baby, don't, you don't want to embarrass them too much, do you?" asks Kim

"Yeah, you're right beautiful, guess you're free guys!"

"I doubt it Doctor O." comes a voice from the door, everyone turns round to find the remaining Dino Thunder Rangers (_Conner McKnight, Ethan James & Trent Fernandez-Mercer_) stood in the doorway

"Sorry we're late everyone, ol' fearless Conner got us lost!"

"Hey don't blame me, I told Trent to call Kira!" responds Conner

"No you didn't Conner!" replies Trent walking into the room "You said you were going to call them!" he continues, walking over to Kira "Hey, miss us?" he smirks

"Yeah, right, Trent, why would I miss you three twits when I got myself a black ranger who's better looking than Doctor O?" smirks Kira before laughing and hugging Trent "course I missed you!" Everyone laughs at this except Tommy who just sulks

"That wasn't funny Kira!" he says, everyone smiles and Kim walks over to Tommy

"Tommy, does it matter what anyone else think? As far as I'm concerned, you are and will always be my handsome Falcon!"

"Now that… I can live with, I love you Kim" responds Tommy, kissing Kim softly

"Way to go Doctor O.!" yells Conner getting a slap on the back of the head off Kira

"Don't you ever think before you speak?" asks Kira before she walks over to Jason, "I feel sorry for you bro, he's YOUR successor!"

"Thanks Kira that makes me feel better!" responds an upset Jason, Tommy and Kim laugh at this

"Jase, you're lucky, I had to put up with Conner and his stupid ways for a year!" responds a laughing Tommy "Now on a serious note guys, Hayley, Billy, I need to talk with the two of you, private or public, it's your choice!"

"Tell us here, no secrets amongst friends and I'd like to think I've made friends with everyone here since my best friend and my cousin made with the naughties and my delicate ears had to hear you last night!" complains Hayley

"Ok, I want to give you both my house in Reefside!" responds Tommy, leaving Billy and Hayley looking shocked

"But, why?" asks Hayley

"Hayley, you've noticed that I've been depressed for a while living in Reefside"

"That's true!" responds Hayley, nodding to Billy

"That's because I felt alone, where as in Angel Grove, I have Kim here!"

"Can I say something here Tommy?" asks Kim

"Sure"

"Hayley, take the house, when Tommy moves back, I'm moving in with him, so he won't feel alone!" says Kim, turning her head to face to look at a smiling Tommy "If you still want me to"

"Kim, I would love to have you move in with me!" responds Tommy as Kim wraps her arms around his neck

"About time!" yells Trini "I always said you two should not be living so far apart!" she growls

"Well Trini, I decided to take some advice and move back, to be with my soul mate!" responds Tommy, looking into Kim's eyes

"Ethan, Trent, I think something's up with Doctor O." says Conner

"You're right kid, but unfortunately for you, you'll never understand what it's like to be in love unless you behave yourself and think before speaking!" responds Jason, causing everyone else to laugh, until they realized Tommy and Kim had left.

"Ummm, guys, I believe we're missing the happy couple!" remarks Kira

"Oh man, not again" screams Jason

"Jason, chill, you may be my older step brother, but if you scream again, I am going to have to beat all you guys on the mats!" responds Kira, noticing Conner, Ethan and Trent moving away "Oh come on guys, I'm not **that **bad!"

"Kira, don't you remember, the last time we sparred, Ethan ended up on his back, Trent ended up on his front and I ended up with a bruised ego!" responded Conner

"Awwwww poor Conner, got a bruised ego, well if you don't behave, you'll have a _crushed ego _too!" responds Kira, sweetly, Ethan and Trent just allow themselves to laugh at Kira's remark

**MEANWHILE, WITH TOMMY AND KIM**

The original ranger couple managed to sneak away to spend some time alone, together.

"You know what's crazy?" asks Tommy

"What's that?" responds Kim

"Ever since I got that letter in High School, I always knew that we would end up back together!" replies Tommy, receiving a look of shock from Kim

"Seriously?" wonders Kim, Tommy nods as he holds Kim's hands in his

"Kim, I have a present for you as well, I've had it since High School, now don't worry, it's not an engagement ring, but it is as good as an engagement ring!"

"Tommy, I don't know!" replies Kim interrupted by Tommy's lips upon hers "Oh god you're sneaky!"

"I have to be!" responds Tommy, taking a box out of his pocket, he opens it up and Kim finds a ring with two gems embedded in it, one white and one pink "It's a promise ring, to let the world know that we're not going to let anyone else split us up! Kat tried once and for a while it worked, but I love you Kimberley Ann Hart, I always have and I always will!"

"Tommy, there are two things I need to know before I put that ring on!"

"Kim, we decided to go with complete honesty, you ask me your questions and I promise you, I will be completely honest with you!"

"Tommy, before we made love in my apartment in Florida, were you intimate with Kat?"

"We kissed, we held hands, but if you mean did we have sex, the answer is no, I have never and would never have sex with Kat, it never felt right, she tried, but it felt wrong!" responds Tommy, Kim wraps her arms around Tommy

"Thank you for being honest Tommy, just one more thing I want to know!"

"What's that?"

"You never told me, what happened with her?"

"Kim, if I tell you, I need you to promise me you won't tell anyone", Kim looks at Tommy with worry as he looks down, upset.

= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =

_**SORRY GANG, THE NEXT CHAPTER IS A BIT OF KAT BASHING!**_


	4. Chapter 4

POWER RANGERS

THE FALCON AND THE CRANE

It's been nearly 2 years since Adam Park and Kira Ford aided the Operation Overdrive Rangers in their battle against Thrax... the son of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa

=-=-=-=-=-=

"Kim, we decided to go with complete honesty, you ask me your questions and I promise you, I will be completely honest with you!"

"Tommy, before we made love in my apartment in Florida, were you intimate with Kat?"

"We kissed, we held hands, but if you mean did we have sex, the answer is no, I have never and would never have sex with Kat, it never felt right, she tried, but it felt wrong!" responds Tommy, Kim wraps her arms around Tommy

"Thank you for being honest Tommy, just one more thing I want to know!"

"What's that?"

"You never told me, what happened with her?"

"Kim, if I tell you, I need you to promise me you won't tell anyone", Kim looks at Tommy with worry as he looks down, upset

"Ok Tommy, I promise" responds Kim, sincerely

=-=-=-=-=-=

_**FLASHBACK – LONDON, 2001**_

_Tommy is walking into an apartment in London he is sharing with Kat when he hears her on the phone._

"_Oh come off it, do you really think I'm going to let you leave, I need a cock inside me since I'm not getting any off Tommy (Kat laughs) Oh come off it, I'm the one that broke him and his short bitch up in the first place, now since he won't fuck me, I need to get laid by someone!" as Tommy hears this, he moves over to the closet and starts packing a bag, __**'if she wants me gone that badly, why didn't she just say!' **__he thinks to himself, he packs everything he owns before calling a Taxi, he writes a small note to Kat_

**Kat,**

**I get it now, we're not meant to be together, you belong here, I belong in America, I hope one day I can forgive you for betraying the Power Rangers, for betraying me! I just can't do it for a while!**

**DON'T try to find me, and don't ask the others for help!**

**Tommy**

_As soon as he wrote the note, he walked out of the apartment and Kat's life forever!_

**PRESENT DAY**

Kim looks at Tommy in shock as he tells her the tale

"Oh god, Tommy, I had no idea that she had cheated, that's why I saw you in Florida?"

"Yeah

_**FLASHBACK – FLORIDA, 2001**_

_Kim is walking to her small apartment with Hayley when she bumps into a tall man._

"_Forgive me, I wasn't watching where I was going!" she says_

"_Kim, it's just like you to bump into the good looking guys!" responds Hayley_

"_Thanks for the compliment, let's see if Miss Hart here agrees with you!" responds the man, Kim looks up, into the eyes of her first true love, Tommy Oliver_

"_Tommy? What are you doing here?"_

"_I was wondering if we could talk?" asked Tommy_

"_How did you find me?"_

"_Try spending a week with Trini offering to wash her car and do anything else it took to be able to get to see you!"_

"_You spent a week as Trini's slave just so you could get my address?"_

"_Yes Kim" responds a sincere Tommy_

"_Should have just stayed there for all I care!"_

"_Kim, please listen to me!"_

"_Tell me why I should Tommy!"_

"_Look, all I can tell you is we were both betrayed!" responds Tommy, Kim looks at him in shock_

"_What do you mean we were both betrayed?"_

"_Don't worry about me!" responds Hayley_

"_Sorry, Kim, we were betrayed by __**Wind Chaser**__!"_

"_WHAT???"_

"_Kat sent me a letter obviously forged your writing!"_

"_I got a letter that looked like your handwriting as well!"_

"_Kat Hillard betrayed us both, now Kim, I'm not asking for you to say you love me, but I spent two weeks heading back to Angel Grove, a week with Trini, she says hi and wants you to call her, and I also spent a week trying to get out here, I spent a month on the move Kim, all so I can get my best friend back in my life where she belongs!" responds Tommy, Kim looks at Hayley who just motions for her to move closer to him, Kim does so and smiles as she wraps her arms around his neck_

"_I missed you Tommy!"_

"_I missed you too Kim, you have no idea how much I missed you!"_

**PRESENT DAY**

Kim just wraps her arms around Tommy, uncertain as to what she should say

"I want to tell the others, but at the same time, I don't want to, just in case they…"

"Just in case they judge you?" wonders Kim, Tommy just nods "Tommy, they are our friends, they would not judge you!"

"Besides you, only one person knows the whole truth"

"Who's that?"

"Trini"

"Why her? Why not Jase or any of the others?"

"I needed her help to find you!"

"Good enough!"

"I have just one thing I want to ask now Kim"

"What?"

"Will you do me the honor of wearing this ring?"

"As long as you plan to replace it with an engagement ring soon enough!" smirks Kim, taking the ring and putting it on her finger

"I plan to!"

**BACK IN THE CYBERCAFÉ**

Tanya is reading a letter she had received the day before, begging for Tommy's address

"Jason, can I ask you something?"

"What's up Tan?" wonders Jason

"I got a letter today, it's off Kat!"

"Really? What does she want?"

"Tommy's address"

"You give that cold hearted callous bitch Tommy's address and I will kill her upon arrival!" responds Trini

"What did Kat do?" asks Adam

"Not my place to say, but if she comes to Angel Grove, I will need help to kick her out again!"

"Why would we do that to Kat?" wonders Rocky

"Because she betrayed everything being a Power Ranger stands for!" responds Tommy from behind them, the girls notice the ring on Kim's finger and believe Tommy proposed when Adam recognizes the ring

"Is that the promise ring you bought in High School?" he asks, Tommy just nods and blushes as the girls all _awwwwwwwwwww_ at the fact that Tommy has just promised to spend forever with Kim

"Doctor O. I don't mean to be rude or anything and I don't want to be slapped for it but what do you mean _**she betrayed everything being a Power Ranger stands for!**_?" wonders Conner, Kira heads towards him ready to slap

"Kira, sit down, Conner just asked the right question! Conner let me ask you a question, suppose you were dating a ranger, and she gave up her powers to another person so she could follow a dream, and suppose that other ranger sent two letters, one to you in the handwriting of your girlfriend, and one to your girlfriend in your handwriting, now, suppose four years later, you find out what she did, and also that she's been having an affair with another man… what would your conclusion be?" asks Tommy

"She risked the safety of the Power Rangers because she wanted the leader; in this case you, for herself, however, sending the letter, upset you and you weren't in the best state hence why…"

"Did you just say hence?" asked Ethan, teasing Conner, Kira just slapped Ethan on the back of the head

"As I was saying, hence why she risked the safety of the Power Rangers"

"G'Day, did I miss anything?" asks a familiar Australian voice, everyone turns around and finds Kat stood there, she looks at them all and finds Tommy with his arm around Kim "Tommy, what are you doing with Kim?" she asks

"Being happy!" responds Tommy, coldly

"But baby, we were happy" replies Kat

"No we weren't Kat, I tried to be, but your phone call that day made me realize we weren't meant to be together!"

"Now Tommy, baby, I know you don't mean that, come back to England and I'll forgive you!" she responds, Tommy just looks on in shock

"Kat, I'm going to say this once, leave now, and don't return!" responds Tommy, his eyes glowed a faint shade of green, and start to go darker, and all the original five rangers moved back slowly, pulling everyone else with them

"Kat, if you knew Tommy the way we do, you would leave, when his eyes go green like that, he is getting really angry, and only one person is able to calm him down and it isn't you!" responds Jason as Kim walks up to him slowly

"Tommy, baby, please, it's Kim, calm down, think of everything we have to live for!"

"Each other!" responds Tommy

"Yes, each other, moving in together, the rest of our lives!" remarks Kim as she begins to slowly put her arms around Tommy

"My beautiful crane"

"That's right Tommy, you are my handsome falcon, I love you Thomas James Oliver!" responds Kim as Tommy breaks down and cries

"Oh god Kim, she destroyed our relationship, I believed her lies, I let her win" he sobs, little realizing that everyone is listening

"Tommy, she hasn't won, we're together now, we've won, when you pack your things up in Reefside and come back to Angel Grove, we're starting our life _**together**_, we're moving in _**together**_, no Ranger duties, no Kat to betray our friendship, just the Pink Crane and her White Falcon!"

"As it should be"

"Yes Tommy, as it should be" responds Kim as they just hold each other, Kat tries to quietly tiptoe out of the door but bumps into someone, she turns round and find Kira, Tanya and Aisha stood there

"You know Kat, you're lucky Trini is pregnant otherwise she would be up here with us trying to beat the shit out of you!"

"And you know something!" interrupts Kira

"What's that?" asks Kat

"We wouldn't stop her!"

"I WANT TO KILL THAT BITCH!" yells Trini

"Baby, calm down, too much stress is bad for the baby!" responds Jason

"Kat, you betrayed Tommy's trust, you betrayed all of us, why would you do that?" asks Adam

"Well why should that little bitch have him? I was there with him every day!"

"Kat, you just don't get it do you? They were happy together! Just look at them and look hard!" responds Aisha, forcing Kat to look at Kim and Tommy, in each others arms, when everyone notices them covered by a faint white and pink light

"Oh my god, what's happening?" asks Conner

"They're letting the love they feel for each other bring their Ninja Animals back in tune with their souls!" responds Billy, intrigued

"Oh man, not this soul shit!" responds Kat, storming out as everyone keeps their eyes on Tommy and Kim

"Now I know what you mean by Ninja Animals Adam, when you mentioned about my having been taken by a frog" jokes Kira, walking up to him and putting her arms around the Black Ninjetti Ranger

"I love you Kira, my yellow Ptera!"

"I love you too my Black Frog!" responds Kira, with a smile of contempt and happiness upon her face

"WHAT!" screams Ethan, Conner and Trent

"What did I do now?" asks Kira

"This is the guy you're engaged to?" asks Conner

"Conner, don't you start!" orders Kira

"Why not Kira? You and Prince Charming have nothing in common!" responds the Red Dino Thunder Ranger

"YOU'RE A FINE ONE TO TALK CONNER ANTHONY McKNIGHT, AT LEAST ADAM HAS STAYED WITH ME!" shouts Kira, everyone looks at her in shock as she is close to tears, Adam wraps his arms around Kira

"Kira, what do you mean?" wonders Adam

'_**Oh god, now I've put my foot in it!' **_thinks Kira "Adam, do you remember when I said that I had a boyfriend, but he might as well be a complete stranger?" she asks

"Yes, but… wait a minute; that was Conner?" asks Adam in shock, Kira just nods, close to tears, Adam just holds her while Ethan and Trent smack Conner on the back of the head

"Kim, can I ask you something?" interrupts Tommy, quietly, trying to be discreet

"What's that Tommy?" wonders Kim

"I know I said I wasn't asking you to marry me, _but _I love you too much to let you go again, and if you agree, I will get something appropriate!"

"Tommy, are you asking me to marry you?" wonders Kim, Tommy just nods and holds Kim's hands within his as he looks deeply into her eyes, he can see faint traces of tears

"Kim, if you don't want to, just say so; it won't make any difference about moving in together, that is going ahead!"

"Tommy, ever since I met you, all I wanted to do is to be able to call myself Mrs. Tommy Oliver!"

"You mean???"

"Of course I'll marry you!" responds Kim before kissing Tommy, passionately

"I promise you, I'll buy you a better engagement ring"

"Tommy, this ring is perfect, just make sure you buy me a better wedding ring!" orders Kim

"I will Kim, I promise!" responds Tommy

"Oh my god!" screams Kira loud enough to nearly deafen everyone

"Kira, calm down, you only ever scream that loudly if you're about to…"

"Finish that sentence and you'll regret it!"

"Well Kira, baby, there was no need to scream so loud!" responds Adam, calmly and jokingly

"But Adam, sweetie, don't you understand? The two ptera's are getting married!" replies Kira, Kim and Tommy look at them and smile


	5. Chapter 5

POWER RANGERS

THE FALCON AND THE CRANE

It's been nearly 2 years since Adam Park and Kira Ford aided the Operation Overdrive Rangers in their battle against Thrax... the son of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa

=-=-=-=-=-=

"Tommy, are you asking me to marry you?" wonders Kim, Tommy just nods and holds Kim's hands within his as he looks deeply into her eyes, he can see faint traces of tears

"Kim, if you don't want to, just say so; it won't make any difference about moving in together, that is going ahead!"

"Tommy, ever since I met you, all I wanted to do is to be able to call myself Mrs. Tommy Oliver!"

"You mean???"

"Of course I'll marry you!" responds Kim before kissing Tommy, passionately

"I promise you, I'll buy you a better engagement ring"

"Tommy, this ring is perfect, just make sure you buy me a better wedding ring!" orders Kim

"I will Kim, I promise!" responds Tommy

"Oh my god!" screams Kira loud enough to nearly deafen everyone

"Kira, calm down, you only ever scream that loudly if you're about to…"

"Finish that sentence and you'll regret it!"

"Well Kira, baby, there was no need to scream so loud!" responds Adam, calmly and jokingly

"But Adam, sweetie, don't you understand? The two ptera ranger's are getting married!" replies Kira, Kim and Tommy look at them and smile

=-=-=-=-=-=

"Tommy, I have a question"

"What's that Jase?"

"Where are you going to work?"

"That depends!"

"On what?"

"Who's the principal at Angel Grove High?"

"That would be Miss Applebee" responds Kim

"I need to speak with her as soon as possible" replies Tommy "I need to see if she has a vacancy for a Science Teacher" he continues before finding a piece of paper shoved into his face by Hayley regarding a vacancy for a High School Science Teacher "Thanks Hayley!" he says, wrapping his arms protectively around Kim, facing the rest of the group

"You knew, didn't you Hayley?" wonders Kim

"That Tommy wanted to be with you? Yes, that he wasn't happy in Reefside? Yes, that he wanted to move? Yes, so I did what I had to do to make sure you're happy!" responds Hayley, smiling, as Kim and Tommy both stood up and hugged her

"I'm going to stay in Angel Grove for a few more days, let me just make a phone call!" replies the White Falcon, taking out his cell phone, and quickly kissing Kim "Be right back beautiful!"

"Ok handsome!" responds Kim

**HOME OF ANTON AND ERICA (FORMALLY ELSA) MERCER**

Anton and Erica are sat in the lounge, cuddling up, Erica has her feet up with her hands on her stomach

"So Anton, what do you think? Three months till our baby is born" smiles Erica

"I'm scared, but I'm excited at the same time!" responds Anton, honestly when the phone rings "I'll get that" he continues, heading to the phone, he picks it up "Hello Mercer residence"

"_**Anton, it's Tommy!**_"

"Tommy, what's up?"

"_**Nothing much, I just need you to pass a message onto Erica**_"

"It's nothing serious I hope!"

"_**No, it's nothing serious, I just need to book some of that time off I've been saving!**_"

"Why?"

"_**You probably know that I've been a little depressed lately**_"

"Yeah, Erica told me last month that you had been feeling low!"

"_**Anton, I'm planning on moving, I just want to sort things out in Angel Grove first!**_"replies Tommy

"Well Tommy, I'm sure I speak for myself and Erica when I say, good luck, and god speed my young friend!"

"_**Thanks Anton, anyway, I had better go, I'll speak to you later this week!**_"

"Ok, and if don't worry, I'll personally take over your class!"

"_**Now I know they're in safe hands, thanks again Anton!**_"

"Not a problem, take care of yourself Tommy!"

"_**I will bye Anton!**_"

"Bye Tommy" responds Anton, hanging up the phone he walks back over to the sofa and sits down next to Erica "honey, I have some interesting news and a request!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, that was Tommy and he needs to take some time off!"

"Well it's about time!" replies Erica "I've been trying to get him to take time off for six months!"

"I think he will be moving away soon!"

"What makes you say that?"

"He told me!" responds Anton "It will be a huge loss to Reefside High!"

"I must admit, I would rather Tommy moves and is happy than he stays and we lose students!"

"Erica, I'm sure Tommy agrees with you!" responds Anton


End file.
